


Til Death

by OsinR



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning*: Character death. I don't own South Park or it's characters. A small ficlet I wrote for Halloween (sorry late). Tweek has a few small mental issues but Craig will always look past them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first. This is a short little ficlet I wrote for Halloween that was suppose to be out forever ago but I didn't have time to get online and put it up. Very sorry. If you are someone who reads a lot of my fics I'm happy to inform you that I'm going to start putting out instalments of one I've been working on from time to time through out the year. It is called Insane and the first part will be up within a few minutes of this. I hope you enjoy this little spooky ficlet and I hope you care to read some of my more longer fics as well.

The first thing I feel is the cool metal. I feel it rip through my clothes and push deeply into my skin, ripping into the layers of my body. The pain doesn't register for a few seconds and it takes me a minute to realize what's happened. I inhale sharply as I slump to the ground, raising a hand to my chest and I feel warm blood soaking my shirt. The handle of the knife is still sticking out of my chest and I think about wither I'm suppose to pull it out or leave it. Only when I move to sit against the wall do I notice I'm not alone. The boy who stabbed me is still here giving me a look of shock and confusion. I wonder briefly why he's so confused.  
"Wh-what h-happened?" He asks, reaching out to touch near my wound.  
I don't answer, the pain making it impossible to even think of words.  
"D-did I...?" His sentence fades out and he guesses the answer.  
"I-I didn't m-mean to!" He shouts as tears fill his eyes, "I'll c-call an ambulance."  
He shakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old flip phone. One I've seen many times before, a phone I'm just as familiar with as my own. He presses exactly four keys before putting the small object to his ear and biting the nails of his other hand before realizing there's still blood on them.  
I try to breath more evenly as he talks to the operator. Not paying attention to what he's telling them.  
I notice my vision starting to blur, the pain in my chest going numb and I know what's happening. I'm dying.  
I reach out my hand to the boy and grab his wrist. He says one last thing to the operator before hanging up and crawling closer to me.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry, Craig." He says, "I-I'm s-so sorry," he repeats.  
It's when I pull his head down so he's leaning on my shoulder that I notice how loudly he's sobbing. I softly shush him as I pet his hair.  
"I-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to," he cries loudly, gripping onto my shoulder.  
I turn towards him as I feel myself beginning to pass out.  
"I know," I say, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the top of his head.  
We sit there for a while, him crying on my shoulder as I slowly slip out of this world into the next.  
The last things I hear before I fade completely are the sound of sirens and a distant choking sound. I go to touch my chest and find that nothing is there before everything goes black and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, favorites and reviews and such are always welcome and appreciated. I take requests and prompts if you wish to send me any. I'm sorry it's been so long, have a wonderful day!


End file.
